Hermione's Revelations
by Chelle-Marie Mcgonagle
Summary: ****HIATAS Hermione tells her daughter about how she got together with Ginny and what happened to Ronald. H/G HIATAS until time is finished Hopefully soon HIATAS****
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Oh and by the way this is my official coming out. Ps the people that died in the war if they are mentioned obviously they aren't but George did lose his ear.

Hermione's Revelations

Hermione looked at her daughter, and smiled, she was a good girl she deserved to know what really happened. She was old enough, wasn't she? "Kayla, honey, would you get us both a butterbeer and meet me on the patio?" Hermione said before removing herself from the chair and limping towards the door.

The girl with curly red hair looked up from her book and replied, "Yes, mom, one minute, let me finish this page."

The crippled woman laughed, "All right, but you sound just like me when I was your age."

The girl screeched, "Eeeeek, not funny, mum!" she said with a smile, and Hermione knew that her daughter was joking. Suddenly the girl slammed the book closed, and hopped to her feet, "Done! Back in a minute mum."

Hermione watched her daughter leave the room and was becoming more nervous by the second.

She made her way to the patio and sat down just before her, 15 year-old, daughter came into view.

"Honey, would you please sit down. There is something I need to talk to you about." Came Hermione and surprisingly her voice wasn't shaking.

"Yes, mum?" she said as she pulled out a chair."

"It's a long story, so if you need to use the bathroom do so now."

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Her mother smiled, "good, okay here goes…. Have you heard the stories of the golden trio?"

"Of course you, Uncle Harry and a boy named Ronald Weasley saved the world on multiple occasions, right? Why haven't I met Ronald? Did he die?

"I'll get to all that be patient." Hermione scolded, "So back in school I used to date Ronald and eventually a little after school ended, he, well he…"

"I GET IT, no need to continue!" interrupted Kayla.

Hermione laughed, "All right but it does get worse than that." She continued her story, "Well after… that, I discovered I didn't even like him and that I wasn't even sure if I liked boys at all!

"Part of what made me think that I didn't like boys, was that I was really attracted to his sister and my best girlfriend, Ginny."

"At that point I didn't know what was happening with my body and so I broke up with Ronald. Two months later I accidentally kissed Ginny in her room….

_**Flashback**_

Ginny looked at Hermione, "why have you been acting so funny nowadays?" she asked truly wondering.

Hermione looked at the younger girl, her curves were perfect and her hair looked soft and silky as well, "forgive me Ginny," she said as she placed her lips upon her friends'.

When Ginny realized what was happening she flicked her tongue forward begging for entrance. Hermione, obviously, obliged.

There was a click and the door opened, the girls tried to break apart, but not fast enough, Ronald saw them together.

The girls looked down and blushed.

Ronald looked from Ginny to Hermione… "When?" was all he said.

Ginny looked up at him, "just now, wait a minute why do you care?"

Ronald grinned, "I just wanted the details about the happy couple" he had a hard time keeping the sarcasm out of his voice, Ginny didn't notice, but Hermione did.

"What are you going to do, Ron?" She asked with acid in her voice.

"Oh nothing, as long as you keep the door open so we know that you aren't doing anything naughty."

"hilarious, Ron, you hypocrite," she got up heading toward him, "goodbye" she said pushing him out of the room and shutting the door in his face. She took a deep breath and turned to face Ginny.

Ginny looked at her with love in her eyes, "I love you, Hermione, I always have."

"I love you too, Ginny. Would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione asked crossing her fingers.

"Yes!" and by the time they finished talking and making a few decisions it was time for bed, especially since tomorrow was Ginny's birthday.

Hermione waited for Ginny to fall asleep and then she waked over to where her beaded bag was on Ginny's dresser. She fished in it for a few minutes until she found what she was looking for: the time turner she stole in fifth year. She turned it until it was mid afternoon and she could go to diagon ally, the gift she had bought for her friend Ginny was not suitable for her Girlfriend Ginny.

She wandered to the jewelry store and looked around, she had lots of money from the reward for helping end the war, she hadn't spent much of it in the last year 'cause she went back to school, so she had a lot of money to spend here and she knew what she wanted.

Someone had gotten wind of the horcruxes and after the war had created a line of lockets that looked just like Slytherins with any letter that you pleased. On the inside the frames were covered in gems and this you could choose as well. Hermione got two lockets one with a G and one with an H in the inside she had Rubies (For Gryffindor). The jeweler said they would be ready in one hour.

In the mean time she had a few more purchases to make. First she went to the fashion boutique and purchased a small hand bag, and then to Eylops owl emporium to buy a new owl for Ginny. She sat outside Fortesques and ate an ice cream while working on the hand bag.

By the time the jewelry was finished she was too she headed in the direction of the jeweler and bought the jewelry before heading to the pub to get a bite to eat and let the time fly before heading to the burrow on time.

She got there right after she left, set down her packages which had been wrapped on Ginny's nightstand. She had left the owl on the kitchen and left a note for molly on top.

She climbed under the covers of Ginny's bed and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, before falling asleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning and just laying by Ginny's side until she woke up.

"Hermione is this gift from you?" Hermione heard from the woman next to her.

"Mmmmhmmm," the elder witch mumbled, "aren't you going to open it?"

"When you're up I will." She stated simply.

Hearing that Hermione sat up quickly, "okay I'm up." She said with a yawn.

"Man you were comfy there." Ginny sat up with a frown.

"I'm sorry love, do you want to go back to sleep? I'd be glad to oblige."

"Ha! No now I am going to open your gift."

"Okay hurry up!"

Ginny tore open the paper to reveal a red handbag that matched her hair, with the words, "I will always love you" embroidered on the front in brown. "Aww… thank you!" Ginny said giving Hermione a hug and before she could attempt a kiss Hermione told her to open the bag.

Inside were the lockets one with an H and one with a G, Ginny looked confused.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"I'm just confused," was the calm reply

"What are you confused about?" Hermione said knowingly

"Firstly, why my arm sunk into the bag when I tried to grab these,"

Hermione laughed, she hadn't expected that one, "well the bag has a huge amount of storage. If you wanted to you could fit all the stuff in your room into it and still have lots of leftover space and its weightless!"

"Sweet!" Now what's the thing about these lockets there's got to be something?"

"Okay take the one with a G on it, open it and say my name." she said as she put hers around her neck.

Inside the locket was a wizarding picture of their first kiss and a mirror, "Hermione." Ginny said as aforementioned girl had told her to do. Suddenly both sides of her locket were filled with the same picture, but only for a second.

In another second she saw Hermione smiling back at her and waving, "Hermione is that the real you or a photograph?"

Hermione laughed, "it's the real me and if you listen to it, it makes the sound as well. Are you ready?"

"One minute, how will I know when you do the same back, I think its called calling"

Hermione hit herself in the head "it will heat up slowly but not too slowly"

"Okay that's all, you wanna go downstairs?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied

Ginny leaned forward and kissed her, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome"

Both the Grangers, Molly, Ronald, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, serious, and Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen Harry was on his way and Arthur was out in his shop, like always.

"Where is Harry he should be here by now?" Asked molly.

Just then Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs hand in hand, and money changed hands (mainly between the twins).

Molly turned around, "Finally, I am so happy for you two!"

Harry walked in and saw the scene in the Weasley house and all he said was "At last!"

Hermione and Ginny were confused, "What's going on here?" they asked in unison.

They all laughed except for Ronald.

"No really guys, you all knew? Since when?" asked Ginny.

Since a little while before Hermione and Ron broke up.

Hermione was shocked! "I didn't even know it myself then!"

"Yes but we did!" said Fred

"Yup we just bet on when!" said George "you guys did get together before today, right?"

Ginny paled and Hermione blushed, "we haven't gotten together in that sense and we probably won't for sometime. I think we both agree that can wait until after we marry"

Ginny hugged Hermione, "gyou mween eet erminy"

Hermione's brows furrowed then she figured out what her girlfriend had just said. She pulled back out of the hug. The older witch fumbled in her pocket and when she found the ring got down on one knee.

Ginny gasped.

Hermione took her hand and placed the ring on it, "Ginny Weasley, I know we haven't been dating long but from the moment I meat you seven years ago I realized that I would be with you for the rest of my life, what I didn't know then is that I would be with you in love not friendship like I originally thought. When I originally thought of the day of my proposal I thought I would be in your position and some handsome man would be in mine, but that always felt wrong. Now I know why. I love you Ginerva would you please do me the immense honor of being my wife?"

Ginny's only reply was, "you talk too much," a very passionate kiss, and, "you could've just cut straight to the point. Now where is your ring? Can I have it please?"

Hermione fished it out of her other pocket and handed it over. Ginny got down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger I would gladly marry you and take your name." with that she put the ring on Hermione's hand, stood and gave Hermione a swift kiss.

The two had been so focused on each other that they didn't notice Ronald leave the room or even more money change hands between gred and forge.

"I guess the party tonight is a dual party then, Ginny's Birthday and her engagement!" molly said with a smile.

Arthur walked in at that moment, "WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE! MY DAUGTER IS ENGAGED? HARRY!"

Everyone began to laugh except for Harry who just paled he didn't want to see Arthur in a temper at him over something he didn't do!

"It wasn't me, Mr. Weasley." He said desperately as Arthur approached his fists clenched.

"Arthur!" Hermione yelled. "It was me, I am sorry I meant to ask your permission and ask her at her party tonight but it just sort of happened, I am truly sorry I am all for tradition, so Ginny? Can I have the ring back?" when she had the ring in her hands she looked at Arthur, "Arthur Weasley my name is Hermione Granger and I would like to ask for your daughter, Ginerva Weasel's hand in marriage I vow to love her and treat her well till death do us part, am I with your blessing sire?"

Arthur was shocked, he didn't even know they were dating yet he said, "even if I said no you would anyway, but my answer is yes."

"Thank you sire I promise she will be treated well and I shall never force her into anything she doesn't want and I will not remove her from her family, you are not losing a daughter you are gaining a daughter.

"Ginerva Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife, knowing fully that I have your father's permission, and shall always protect you from harm?"

"Hermione Granger I accept your proposal of marriage on this eventful day!" as both placed the rings on the appropriate fingers in the middle of a kiss, a bright light shined from there hands and mouths, but instead of being white like it was supposed to be, it was divided. Ginny's side was white and Hermione's was red they collected tighter to form a pink light around the two.

The twins and the grangers were the only ones who didn't know what just happened, even Harry knew.

Molly announced, "may I present to you, on this momentous day, Mrs. and Mrs. Hermione Granger!" she said it with a flair and all who knew what had just happened sprayed gold sparks from their wands.

Just then Ronald walked in and headed to the fridge and got almost all the way there before he heard the cheers.

"What's going on?"

Molly just looked at her son, "you just come over here and congratulate your sister on her marriage."

"She's married just ten minutes ago she was engaged!"

"Yes she's married and it looks like Hermione's pregnant to boot."

"What!" asked Hermione. She couldn't be pregnant.

"Yes Hermione that's why your light was red you are going to have a baby girl, not only that but you know how the spell works right?"

For once Hermione didn't know. She shook her head.

"Well who ever the father was is no longer the father because of your marriage, Ginny is the father."

This is when Mr. Granger spoke up, "Hermione, how did you get pregnant."

Hermione blushed, "well you see, Da, when two people love each other very much,"

Everyone, even Ronald, burst into laughter at that one.

"That's not what I was saying I was asking was it Harry or Ron or some magical way that doesn't happen in the muggle world or a … bank"

Hermione looked at her feet, "can we talk about this just the three of us?"

Dan grudgingly obliged.

"HE DID WHAT!"

"Shush Da please not so loud."

Just then Arthur came out into the hallway to see his daughters both in tears and hugging one another.

"What happened?"

Dan whispered something in Arthur's ear, "HE DID WHAT! Don't worry ill turn him in to the authorities." A handful of powder and a word later and Arthur's head disappeared into the fire. He came out a second later and three Aurors were on his trail.

"Hermione," Arthur said, this man has to have that memory for him to be sentenced, and be warned the penalty for rape is death but the penalty for falsely calling rape is three years, do you still want to call rape?"

"Yes." Hermione said firmly, thought of what he did to her as the man took her memory.

The man put it in a vile that said Hermione Granger.

"Thank you Miss Granger, er Mrs. Granger. Farwell we shall let you know of the results as late as tomorrow afternoon, just one thing, do you want to keep the baby?"

"If my wife doesn't mind then I would, what do you say honey?"

"I think so it's the least that bastard could do after what he did to you, is give us a child."

"My thoughts exactly" said Hermione.

_**End Flashback**_

"… So the courts said he was guilty and you were born seven months later."

Just then Kayla jumped up to greet her ma walking out the door "ma, mums talking silly again," she turned to her mum "I heard the real story from Uncle Harry last year"

Hermione just sat there shocked.

A/N Wow you finished it! So what do you guys think? Any questions? Should I continue it? Ill give it two weeks then I will change it to complete if no-one tells me they want to read more. 2843 words. Nine pages


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I tried to follow the basic storyline of the last chapter but it is different. It is a little up their in the rating for the beginning of the chapter and if you read the first three paragraphs and then skip till the line, you will be fine I think. Nothing bad just a high rated "T" for this site where it would be low rated "M" on other sites.

Hermione's Revelations

Chapter 2

The true tale

Hermione looked around, she was in a compromising position: lying, naked, awake, and in Ron Weasly's bed. How had she gotten in this predicament? Well _she_ remembered it plain as day…

She was at her and Harry's sixteenth birthday party, when Ron told her that he would like to talk to her after it was all over. She agreed and walked over to her brother.

Once the party was over she headed up to Ron's room. She opened the door to reveal Ron laying on his bed. When he saw her he jumped up and cast a silencing charm, magically closed and locked the door, and came within inches of Hermione. He kissed her, it was not passionate, or gentle, or even loving, but hard and had the pang of alcohol.

Hermione tried to pull away, but found she was up against the wall.

When he finally pulled away, she fumbled out the word, "no."

At that his face turned into an angry mass. He threw her onto his bed and proceeded to bind her. First, he chained her ankles and wrists to the bedposts, then he vanished her clothing…

Hermione remembered the terror she felt during her ordeal, and shivered. She remembered the sight of a naked Ron… that image in and of itself reminded her of one reason she was gay. She also remembered the calendar she kept in her journel. _"Oh great."_ She thought to herself, _"I am probably pregnant."_

A week passed with no added attempts from Ron since her birthday, and Hermione Potter was having increasing thoughts of one flirtatious young red-head. Hermione sent subtle hints, and the girl seemed to return them, but that was just her imagination, right?

One day, a few days before Ginny's birthday, Ginny asked Hermione to talk to her in her room.

"Hermione, I know you have been flirting with me." Hermione was worried, "I just wanted to let you know that I … return your feelings." Ginny said timidly before leaning forward to kiss Hermione.

The older witch stiffened, but as she felt the gentleness of Ginny's Kiss she became allot ore relaxed. "_It's not Ron,_" she told herself, "_It's Ginny_, _she loves you, or at least she says she does…_"

When Ginny pulled away Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind, "Ginny, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny laughed "that was implied."

"Oh…" was all Hermione could think to say.

"I've loved you for many years, however I didn't notice it until I started divination and she gave us a work period. Well I saw you and our children in a crystal ball. If you asked me to marry you right here and now I would be the most happy girl in the world and would, graciously, accept."

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. Hermione was even more shocked when Ginny kissed her again, but even in her shock, she kissed back. (1)

Diagon ally was quiet the morning before Ginny Weasly's birthday, she was turning 15 and in the wizarding world that was old enough to marry, however that was not why it was quiet this fine Thursday morning, for although normally people would be dancing about to celebrate the witch coming of age to marry, the threat of Voldemort was on the horizon, and nobody wanted to take the risks.

Normally all the eligible men and boys who were interested in having Ginny for a bride would be in the Jewelry store that a certain Hermione Granger was happening to enter.

The saleswoman in the store thought that Hermione was a Ravenclaw and gave some explanation about them philosophizing about sexuality and there were now apparently allot of young girls who would come in here lately.

Hermione thought about this… perhaps she aught to call for a resort, as was her right, especially if she were to marry Ginny.

Marriage was given a certain amount of respect at Hogwarts. It was a thing to be treasured and honored. The couples were even given separate quarters. The couple was aloud to stay together at all times except during classes if in separate years.

Hermione left the jewelry store very happy. Her purchase was complete and perfect.

When Hermione got back to the burrow she was nervous, now she had to talk to Ginny's dad, which was going to be tough.

Molly and arther were sitting at the kitchen table eating and reading the paper.

"Arther, can I peak with you a minute, alone?' she asked hoping he wouldn't ask why in front of molly.

"Yes, sure," he said knowing full well that Hermione was uncomfortable in this setting, "Meet me in my office, will you?

"Yes, sir, I will." She said before almost sprinting up the stairs to his office.

He came in five minutes later, "Well I can't say I didn't see this coming." Was the first thing he said as he walked in the door.

"Saw what coming, sir?" "_he didn't know, did he?_"

"Well you do want to ask for my daughter for a bride; am I right?'

"Yes, sir," she said, with her head down.

Arther tapped his fingers for a second pondering whether or not to allow it.

A/N: (1) they didn't do anything innapropriat I had a different way to write the things when I wrote it on paper but now I decided to edit it out, so it sounds like they are having a physical relationship when in reality that is just where it cut it off.


End file.
